Core E Biostatistics Project Abstract The Core will assist investigators with all facets of statistical d e s i g n , analysis and interpretation. Core personnel will interact with tPPG investigators in all stages of research, from the formulation of the research questions, through experimental design, data management, data analysis, interpretation, writing scientific manuscripts and grants, to dissemination of results. The Biostatistics Core will collaborate with all project investigators and core directors. Specific aims are: 1) to collaborate with project investigators to ensure that all clinical and translational studies and experiments are properly designed, and 2) to provide support to project investigators in the statistical analysis and reporting of data from experiments and clinical studies. This support will be accomplished by a team consisting of Mark Schluchter, PhD (core director) and Seunghee Margevicius, MA providing biostatistical support and expertise. Specialized bioinformatics expertise is also available as needed from our institutional Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core.